


Shivers That You Give Me

by turps



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-08
Updated: 2011-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-22 09:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turps/pseuds/turps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt, secrets. Gerard jerks Mikey off in the van.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shivers That You Give Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the porn battle. Thank you to themoononastick for looking this over.

The van is the wrong place to do this.

The air is too thick, the open windows letting in nothing but heat and the scent of exhaust fumes. There’s something loose on the floor, rattling through every turn and the mix tape they’re playing hisses with static.

It’s an hour since the last stop, four more until they get to the venue, and Gerard’s jammed in the back seat with Mikey. They’re sharing too small of a space, boxes and an amp on one half of the seat and Gerard’s elbows are tight to his body, his knee against Mikey’s.

Mikey who looks like he’s wilting, slumped against the window, sweat trickling down the side of his face.

Gerard wants to lie and say that they’ll be there soon but he knows there’s no point. It’s years and lifetimes too late for brotherly deceptions, no matter how well-intentioned. Instead he lists to the side, his hand on Mikey’s thigh, sharing misery via touch.

Mikey’s folded in small, his legs pressed together and body angled, when he moves his bare arm squeaks over the glass. He looks at Gerard from eyes that are shadowed, his glasses pushed high and his lips are bitten and cracked in one corner.

The tape changes songs, a horn beeps from outside, Ray snore-snorts as Mikey slides down in his seat.

It takes Gerard a moment to catch on. When he does his breath stutters and it feels like the air gets stuck in his throat. He’s also fucking turned on, painfully, instantly hard as Mikey works at his jeans zipper, catching it between two fingers and pulling it down.

Gerard keeps watching, tiny metal teeth parting and the brass button pushed free. And he should be telling Mikey to stop this, that it’s the wrong time and the wrong place and there’s a chance that people will see.

Truth is though, Gerard won’t. That’s part of the appeal, and Mikey knows it.

Mikey’s opening his jeans now -- slow and deliberate -- when he moves his belt to one side he drags the studded leather over his cock where it’s pushing against his boxers, the fabric darkened and damp.

Gerard sits still and tries to school his expression. He can see his reflection in the rear view mirror, spots of colour on his cheeks and hair stringy. When Mikey takes hold of his hand, and guides it onto his lap Gerard bites the inside of his cheek, needing the sting for control.

From the outside it has to look like an innocent movement, up close it’s anything but. Gerard looks down, watches his own fingers as he cups Mikey’s dick through his boxers and this is part of this game, to stay silent, barely moving at all times.

Mikey jerks at the touch and his hand clenches in thin air.

Gerard uses his thumb, sliding it into the slit of Mikey’s boxers and then drags it over the head of his cock. He stifles a groan at Mikey’s immediate response, how his eyes flutter closed and he digs his teeth into his lip.

Gerard keeps his arm as still as he can, careful as he pulls at fabric to expose Mikey’s cock.

Mikey pulls in a ragged breath, and there are tendrils of damp hair on his forehead, his cheeks flushed and mouth wet. He’s sin in an unashamed package that’s there for the touching, and Gerard’s aware of the noises around him - soft breathing and Otter humming under his breath, a car over-taking.

A beat and Gerard brings his hand to his face, pretending to yawn as he spits, working the saliva over his fingers when his hand’s out of sight. It’s enough, it has to be and Gerard wraps his fingers around Mikey’s cock, and for a moment he focuses on details, his dark nails and a scabbed knuckle, the lines of his fingers and how the head of Mikey’s cock is flushed red, already glistening with pre-come.

Gerard moves his hand, more a flick of his wrist as he fights to not move. To sit and look innocent as he jerks off his own brother. He looks forward, wrist moving and hand clenched, and Mikey’s pulled tight beside him, pulling in air through his nose and clutching Gerard’s thigh, his fingers digging in painfully,

Gerard can barely stop himself groaning, sound caught in his throat and everything is Mikey, the way his cock feels in Gerard’s hand, how he sounds as he takes in a breath, that final stutter pause that means he’s close. Gerard looks to the side and down, needing to see as Mikey spills over his hand, come warm over his fingers..

There’s no need for talking -- there never is -- and Gerard feels overheated, his skin itching and tight. Which is when Mikey makes his own move, and this shouldn’t feel as good as it does, Gerard ‘s breath hitching when Mikey presses his hand against Gerard’s cock, pushing the heel of his thumb down and then starts to stroke, the barrier of boxers and denim working against them, except, already Gerard is close.

He brings his hand to his mouth and rubs at his face, licking over his palm at the same time. Tasting as Mikey keeps stroking, relentless even when Gerard pulls his legs together, over-sensitive and needing to come.

It’s torture to keep to keep still, pretend nothing is happening and Gerard’s hands are tight fists, his nails digging in. There’s no pushing back, Gerard unable to thrust and all he can do is give in to the pressure, let the slow roll of arousal build until Gerard’s legs are shaking, and he comes, a groan buried deep as he wills himself quiet.


End file.
